Grip!
by witchfingers
Summary: Que pasaría si Souten creciera 6 años repentinamente? Buscaría a Inuyasha para cobrar venganza... Que pasaría si se encontrara a alguien con su mismo objetivo...? [SoutenxBankotsu]


_Antes de leer esto kiero ke sepan todos que **adoro **Souten-x-Shippou. Pero esto salió de una conversación con Ely, y bue, acá 'ta XD... ta-da! (me encanta decir eso!)..._

_**Souten x Bankotsu!**_

_Que original, no? (hahaha). Ely me va a matar XD. Pero es solamente un experimento!_

_Souten x Shippou forever, y Bankotsu solo(soltero) hasta el fiiiinnnnnnnnn! hahaha..._

/Souten-sama... está segura de que eso es seguro/ Koryuu flotaba levemente sobre la alfombra raída que semi cubría el piso del cuarto, muy deseaseado, y considerablemente venido a menos. Muy considerablemente. Había una invasión de telas de araña en los rincones y recovecos no tan recovecos, y de seguro había unas buenas tres capas de polvo sobre los muebles y huesos.

Porque _ese _palacio del clan de los Raijuu estaba _lleno _de huesos...

/Koryuu, cuántas veces tengo que repetir que SI es seguro/. Souten hurgaba entre las pertenencias de sus hermanos. Acababa de mudarse a ese palacio dónde, meses antes, habían perecido esos dos poderosos youkai; Hiten y Manten. Después del encuentro de la pequeña sobreviviente con Inuyasha y Shippou---ehhh, y compañía; el lugar dónde ella había vivido hasta entonces fue invadido por una plaga de youkai-langosta.

Ella y Koryuu se habían visto forzados a huir hacia el oscuro palacio, otrora residencia de los hermanos de Souten.

Ahora revisaba una joya vieja con sus pequeñas manitos. /Me pregunto por qué mis honorables hermanos guardaban cosas sin valor alguno como esta.../. Koryuu pareció tener la respuesta.

/Souten-sama, las joyas, y mas aún, las antiguas, poseen generalmente poderes ocultos. Tome por ejemplo, la valiosa Joya de Shikon---.../

/Oye Koryuu, ya sé, ya sé! Pero esta no parece.../ Y Souten se empeñaba casi frenéticamente en descubrir algún poder sobrenatural y prodigioso en la joyita octogonal. Pero lo único que veía era su cara distorsionada por su reflejo, sus grandes ojos rojos, más grandes que de costumbre, su ceño, aún más fruncido.

Koryuu revoloteaba a su alrededor, cuando Souten, con un suspiro de frustración, finalmente declaró/Esta joya debe estar defectuosa! Si solo fuera como la Shikon no Tama...---/.

Al parecer, la peculiar joya comprendió la queja de la pequeña youkai, y tras haber pronunciado 'Perla de Shikon', comenzó la gema de ocho lados a emitir una suave luz mortecina.

Souten la miraba fijamente. Koryuu, más por miedo que por precaución, se escondió detrás de un mueble, estornudando a causa del polvo. La luz fue incrementando su brillo hasta hacerse intolerable a la vista, y Koryuu tuvo que cerrar sus ojos para no encandilarse, cosa que nunca debe pasar a un dragón respetable.

Cuando consideró que era prudente (más por su salud si a Souten le había ocurrido algo que por otra cosa...), se decidió a echar un vistazo y comprobar si todo estaba bien.

El techo, medio caído, estaba igual que antes. Todas las cosas en su lugar, polvo y telarañas incluidas. Las ratas seguían correteando sobre las vigas, y la humedad seguía haciendo rechinar las maderas y desgajarse las paredes. Todo estaba igual.

Todo estaba _tan_ igual, que Koryuu llegó a contemplar la posibilidad de tener que lidiar con una Souten enojada en demasía.

Hasta que cayó en la cuenta que Souten... no se hallaba en ningún lugar a la vista...

Claro que Koryuu nunca había tenido buena vista, y por eso no había podido ver a Souten tirada en el suelo... hasta que esta emitió un casi inaudible sonido; que extrañamente sonaba a "_maldita joya..." _

Souten se incorporó, y notó que su campo de visión era algo más amplio que lo habitual. Con una mano se tomó la cabeza, y con la otra estrelló la gema contra la madera del suelo, rompiéndola en tres partes iguales. Se sonrió satisfactoriamente a sí misma, y luego procedió a llamar a Koryuu, "_ese dragón cobarde bueno para nada"_... No notó la forma asustada y extremadamente sumisa en la que Koryuu le hablaba, ni notó que su voz sonaba algo más grave. Hasta que Koryuu, entre miradas de resignación; le dijo /Souten-sama... por favor... ehh... mírese al espejo.../. Souten reprimió su ira, y salió a grandes pasos de la habitación, dejando en el suelo los tres fragmentos de la joya, que Koryuu se encargó de recoger cuidadosamente.

/AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH/

El grito de sorpresa de la... _pequeña _youkai sacudió el castillo de punta a punta, y hasta hizo caer algunos granos de tierra de las hendiduras del techo. Koryuu no sabía donde meterse... hasta que Souten agregó... /ESTO ES... ES... **_ES GENIAL_**/.

Su reflejo en el espejo mostraba a una Souten totalmente cambiada. Sus ojos rojos, antes muy grandes para su cara, ahora entraban perfectamente en una que les iba de maravilla, con una pera filada y orejas elfinas que definitivamente; eran suyas, pero cambiadas. Y si antes llegaba al borde del espejo con esfuerzo, ahora le sentaba a su altura perfectamente, porque estaba bastante más alta. Y sus manos (en las que no había reparado) eran unas manos bonitas, con la gracia de una mujer, y con la firmeza de los Raijuu Kyoudai. Sus ropas seguían siendo de niña, y como Souten no tenía planeado crecer siete años en apariencia de golpe, no tuvo más que decidir que; ya que estaba en casa de sus hermanos, y ahora debía de ser del mismo tamaño de Hiten, podiá bien verstirse (y por consecuente; verse) como él.

_Siplemente; perfecto._

_Y andar por el mundo llevándoselo por delante, como sus hermanos habían hecho._

Y los habían asesinado por ello, pero a Souten no le interesaba en el momento.

_Aunque, ahora no iba a tener problema alguno en vengarse de cierto Hanyou..._

Claro que, si lo pensaba mejor, seguía siendo una inexperta chiquilla de sólo cien años (lo que equivaldría a por lo menos 9 de los nuestros), con la apariencia de una joven de dieciséis años humanos...

Tendría que entrenar duro, y conseguirse un arma. Y ya tenía una en mente...

_Adecuadamente ataviada con las ropas de su hermano, que le quedaban algo grandes, y con algunos detalles a su gusto, Souten abrió de par en par el armario que había en la derroída sala. Y sacó de él nada más y nada menos que... Raigekijin. Seguía rota al medio, como Inuyasha la había dejado, pero era algo que podía arreglarse fácilmente. _

_Sin preocuparse por nada más por el momento, y sin molestarse siquiera en cerrar nada, Souten salió con una sonrisita triunfante, y, llamando a Koryuu, se dirigó a las afueras del valle Laimei, a buscar un herrero respetable... y a cobrar venganza._

/Dios! No de nuevo! Que hicimos para merecer esto! EHHHH/

/Calma, no es para tanto melodrama ¬¬/

/que NO? Por el maldito _BOSQUE _otra vez/

/No hemos cruzado uno desde hace meses.../

/Eso es porque nunca te diste cuenta /

/urghhh.../

/Aquí van de nuevo.../

El bosque se encontraba a unos pocos pasos de distancia. Cinco mínimo, y la frescura que irradiaba les penetraba los poros, a través de las ropas y armaduras. El camino serpenteaba suavemente a lo lejos, y los pajaritos cantaban. Todo estaba en paz, una paz perfecta, sólo turbada por...

_/IDIOTA/_

_/ESTÚPIDO VAGO/_

Las ardillas correteaban, y las bayas y fresas crecían con una salvage simplicidad que armonizaba con el fondo verde de follage y el azul del cielo...

_/DESCARADO/_

_/...AMARGO/_

El correr de un arroyo se oía a lo lejos, y aún se sentía el perfume de las flores de ya entrado el verano...

_/PERDEDOR/_

_/CONSENTIDO/_

/YA BASTA/ El lider gritó por encima de los otros dos- /Qué no pueden aprender a CALLARSE! Kami, ya a estas alturas uno diría que son gente criteriosa.../.

/Cómo deben de haber hecho enojar a Bankotsu no aniki para que hable con tanta seriedad.../ comentó Mukotsu. Bankotsu se sonrió ante su fama de bromista, y agregó /Seh, pero ahora, fuera de broma, dejen de discutir... /

El líder se secó algunas gotas de sudor de la frente.

/Oww... y yo iba ganando.../ Jakotsu se quejó.

Renkotsu se sonrió sarcasticamente a sí mismo /Eso pasará cuando Bankotsu no aniki tenga novia XP /

Bankotsu se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza despreocupadamente /Hey, no me metan en sus discusiones/. Suikotsu intercambió sonrisitas mordaces con Mukotsu, que claramente significaban "_dentro de poco va a correr sangre_"

Así el Shichinintai, charlando y evitando en lo posible todo tema que diera lugar a discusión entre cualquier miembro, se internó en el bosque.

No necesitaban ser discretos o furtivos, por ende, no lo eran. Sólo eran ellos mismos, y les daba igual lo que las personas pensaran. Como Renkotsu lo había puesto una vez : "Nos molestan, los borramos". No dudaban ponerlo en práctica, pero eran raras las ocasiones en las que alguien tenía la infortunada idea de cruzarse en su camino. Y el Shichinintai no se aburría para nada, llendo de una punta de la isla de Honshû a la otra, sin mayores reparos que tener sus armas afiladas.

El Sengoku Jidai se trataba de eso, y la política de Bankotsu, era vivir la vida a pleno cada día, sin pensar en el mañana. Suikotsu decía a veces, que sin pensar del todo en nada. Bankotsu se sonreía, y ocasionalmente le pegaba en broma. Nada serio, cosa de hermanos. Jakotsu solía quejarse de su rol de hermano menor, y trataba de aventajarse de ello. Renkotsu era el que siempre reaccionaba, y comunmente acababa todo en peleas verbales con números y juegos de palabras que le daban ventaja.

Ginkotsu, siempre callado, los seguía, y Kyoukotsu miraba a todos los costados imaginables, buscando mariposas para almorzarse. El bosque parecía interminable a los ojos de Jakotsu, y Bankotsu disfrutaba el momento. La calma había vuelto a reinar, no por mucho, para degracia de Renkotsu.

Bankotsu frenó en seco, y Jakotsu, que venía distraído detrás de el, no lo vió hasta que era muy tarde, y se chocó contra su espalda. Bankotsu miraba fijo el suelo de tierra del camino frente a él. No, no había sido su imaginación. Eso había sido un rayo, Bankotsu podía no ser serio, pero no era estúpido...

Y se repitió. Esta vez todo el Shicinintai lo vió, y todos dejaron de mirarse entre ellos, para mirar alternadamente a su líder, y al camino...

/WAHHHHHHHH! TOMA ESTO! RAIGEKIJIN/

Con la velocidad de un rayo, un... algo, saltó en frente de ellos, y se paró en medio de el camino, dándoles la espalda. Tenía apariencia bastante humana, una trenza larga y una armadura de lo más curiosa. Bankotsu supuso que era un youkai, uno de los famosos, sofisticados señores-feudales-youkai que poseían vastas extensiones de tierra, y todo humano temía y respetaba. A Bankotsu le importaba un comino quien fuera el hombre en frente suyo, pero le molestaba que estuviera obstruyéndole el paso.

El _youkai _(según Bankotsu), miraba a un costado de la espesura, como a la espera de algo. El líder del Shichinintai notó que tenía un arma larga que terminaba en una cuchilla que, a su parecer, estaba bastante desfigurada.

En ese momento; de entre los árboles surgió otro youkai, este enorme, que causó una desagradable sensación de repugnancia a todos. Ninguno de ellos tenía palabras para describir lo horrible que era, y todos estaban de acuerdo en dejar que el misterioso youkai de la trenza se encargara de él. Bankotsu se sintió algo ofendido por el detalle de la trenza, pero también algo identificado.

El youkai de la cuchilla retorcida lanzó otro rayo con esa, que dió de lleno en el otro horrible, pero no causó el más mínimo rasguño en su tosca armadura de piel y costra, que actuó como espejo, reflejando el ataque eléctrico, y haciéndole dar de lleno en el corazón de un árbol. Jakotsu se quedó perplejo al ver que el árbol había quedado reducido a cenizas con el poderoso rayo, que no había hecho ni cosquillas al youkai mayor. Ëste último contraatacó, y lanzó un zarpazo al youkai del arma, que, apenas si lo esquivó. Pero aprovechó la oportunidad para tomar la cara del... bicho feo ese, y transmitirle un shock eléctrico, al tiempo que gritaba/RAIJININKA/.

El youkai de la trenza retocedió unos pasos, lo mismo que el Shichinintai, al ver que el ataque había mareado al otro youkai, y este se balanceaba y trataba de mantenerse en pie. Pero el efecto se le pasó rápido y, el youkai de la tenza se econtró sin un plan de ataque, o de escape, o de nada...

/Principiantes.../ murmuró Bankotsu, al tiempo que sacaba casualmente a el Banryuu de su funda. Rápidamente, se acercó al youkai enorme por detrás, y le clavó su alabarda, con todo su tamaño, en la espalda. El youkai de la treza miraba perplejo, mientras Bankotsu saltaba hacia atrás, para evitar que el youkai-ogro lo bajara de un manotazo. /Me estorbas/ gritó el líder, e hizo algunos movimientos con su Banryuu, que dejaron seco al horrible youkai. Luego, éste cayó de rodillas, y Bankotsu, como quien no quiere la cosa, terminó su trabajo con un solo golpe de su alabarda, que separó la enorme cabeza de el resto del cuerpo.

/Ahora, habla, que quieres/ El youkai de la trenza le gritó a Bankotsu.

/Oye, así es cómo me agradeces haberte salvado/

/¬¬ no me salvaste... sólo, ehhh... estaba poniendo en práctica una---/

/Bueno si, lo que sea. Chicos, vámonos/ Bankotsu dijo dirigiéndose al Shichinintai. Todos se pusieron de nuevo en camino dejando atrás al youkai de la trenza, quien rápidamente corrió hasta ponerse delante de Bankotsu, al tiempo que este le decía:

/Hazte a un lado que hoy no estoy para bromas... chicos...(al Shichinintai), ustedes sigan, hai? Yo arreglo cuentas con este tipo./

Todos obedecieron el comando de su jefe, y continuaron su camino a través del bosque.

/Bien, ahora puedo freírte sin problemas.../

/Quién? Tú? Haha, no me hagas reír/

El youkai de la trenza se veía bastante molesto. Se acercó a apenas un paso de Bankotsu, y le dijo en la cara que iba a enfrentarlo.

Bankotsu, que era algo más alto que su recientemente hallado enemigo, le dijo /Si? Ha! Tú y cuántos más/

El youkai de la trenza rechinó los dientes, mostrando los colmillos, y dijo/Conmigo sola bastará/

Y Bankotsu se congeló en su lugar...

Era... mujer?

/No, lo siento, no peleo contra mujeres, algo llamado "honor", disculpa./

_La _youkai pareció impacientarse. /Que no peleas con mujeres! Vamos, no seas cobarde/ Bankotsu se negó, por más que la extraña _mujer _le trató de persuadir. Hasta que, finalmente y accediendo a la "petición" de la youkai; le dijo /Biennn, ya me cansaste! Te cortaré la cabeza, será rápido, y después no me vengas con que no te lo advertí.../. La youkai sonrió para sus adentros /_con Raigekijin es imposible que pierda..._ /.

Los dos se trenzaron (haha) en encarnizada batalla, los dos estaban casi agotados,con muchas magulladuras, y Bankotsu tenía unas cuantas partes amoratadas por ataques eléctricos. La youkai (que como ya todos bien sabemos es Souten...), por su parte, tenía también buena cantidad de cortes ensangrentados. Raigekijin destellaba energía amarillenta, y el Banryuu estaba manchado de sangre. La armadura de Souten ya destartalada, no tenía mas las hombreras, y a Bankotsu le faltaban las dos piezas de los antebrazos.

/Oye amigo, terminemos esto rápido, o no podré cobrar _mi _venganza contra _Inuyasha_/

Bankotsu se sorprendió tantó que olvidó esquivar al Raigekijin, que le dió de lleno en el estómago y paralizó todo su cuerpo. Souten hizo a un lado su arma (sin dejar nunca de sugetarla); y corrió a ver que era lo que le pasaba, ya que había notado claramente que a su enemigo le pasaba algo antes de atacarlo, pero le había sido imposible detenerse a tiempo...

/Bien bien, lo dejamos en un empate... sí/

Bankotsu casi ni respondió, todavía medio (bastante) atontado por el ataque de Raigekijin, solamentese limitó a mirarla fijamente, lo que a Souten le causó un buen ataque de nervios... /CUÁL ES TU PROBLEMA, EH/.El sonrió vagamente, lo que tranquilizó bastante a Souten, y luego agregó /un empate... está bien, pero algún día terminaremos con esto.../

Souten se había quitado parte de la armadura (la que le estorbaba mas que la protegía...), y estaba sentada casi al lado de Bankotsu (con una buena distancia entre medio) en lo que parecía el "porche" de un templo, en la superficie de madera bajo el alero. Después de la batalla, los dos estaban totalmente agotados, y Bankotsu, al haber comprobado que la youkai era una digna oponente, después de reponerse del shock eléctrico, había sugerido descansar un rato. La verdad, era que todavía le picaba lo de _o no podré cobrar mi venganza contra Inuyasha_. Como él iba tras el mismo objetivo, le había entrado curiosidad de saber por qué la youkai quería acabar con Inuyasha... también.

/Bueno, puedes empezar por decirme tu nombre.../

Souten lo miró como diciendo: _qué diablos_...! pero finalmente murmuró:

/_Souten, y tú...? _/

/Bankotsu... puedo hacerte una pregunta.../

(S)/ehh... si, claro.../

(B)/Por qué quieres vengarte de Inuyasha/

Souten desvió su mirada para otro lado, apartando sus ojos color sangre de Bankotsu, que le recordaba tanto a su querido hermano; Hiten...

(S)/Porque... porque él asesinó a mis hermanos.../

Bankotsu asintió con la cabeza, pensando /_Bueno, supongo que si algún idiota tocara a alguno de mis hermanos, yo también lo..._ /. /Bueno, no te preocupes Souten, ya tendrás tu venganza /

Souten lo miró extrañada/Y a tí por qué te interesa saber qué tengo yo contra Inuyasha.../

Bankotsu estiró sus brazos, como desperezándose, y le contestó/Ahhh no tiene mucha importancia- tengo que acabar con él, eso es todo.../

La conversación murió allí, Souten sin saber que contestar, y Bankotsu sin nada interesante que decir. La tarde dió paso a la noche, y las estrellas fueron apareciendo gradualmente sobre un cielo azul marino. Soplaba la brisa más leve, y Bankotsu decidió que, siendo ya tarde, debía ir a reunirse con el Shichinintai.

/Bien Souten, fue divertido enfrentarme contigo/ dijo, mientras se paraba y se sacudía un poco el polvo que todavía le quedaba de la batalla... /espero que podamos terminar esto en otra ocasión/

Bankotsu salió de bajo el alero, y, antes de marcharse, dijo un rápido adiós. Ni bien había terminado de pronunciar la última letra de su despedida; el cielo se cubrió de nubes inusualmente negras, y empezó a descender con una rapidez sorprendente; una lluvia de granizo, tan densa que no se veían más ni el bosque ni las montañas detrás de este.

Bankotsu tuvo que volver a refugiarse bajo el alero, y lo primero que hizo fue fijarse si su Banryuu tenía la más minima raya. El granizo sólo la había rozado, pero al ser de tamaño tan impresionante;(lo suficiente como para hacerle un chichón a Ban...) la había escrachado en algunos puntos. Bankotsu "acarició" los rayes, y murmuró algunas palabras cariñosas a su alabarda gigante, como "no te preocupes, todo está bien" o "ya,ya, no es nada"

Souten lo miraba extrañada, arqueando una ceja, mientras pensaba /_Qué le pasa a este tipo? _/. Acto seguido, tomó a Raigekijin del asa, y dijo /Ohhh amado Raigekijin, no dejaré que nada malo te ocurra.../. Bankotsu la miró con cara asesina durante unos segundos, y después, al darse cuenta de que la burla de Souten tenía sentido; se echó a reir. Souten trató de contenerse lo más que pudo, pero terminó riéndose también.

_Así, bajo el alero del templo abandonado, y bajo un granizo bestial, florecía la más inusual de las amistades: una Youkai hechizada para bien, y un mercenario-muerto/vivo.._

/Hummm... bien Bankotsu, ahora cuéntame de nuevo para que quieres una alabarda gigante.../

Bankotsu suspiró y cerró los ojos. Ya le había contado la historia del Banryuu a Souten dos veces, y temía que, si el granizo no paraba pronto, iba a tener que narrarla una tercera...

No paró.

Así que Bankotsu, con aire resignado, comenzó desde donde Souten se había perdido/Pues bien, Souten: ya sabes -creo haberlo mencionado...- que mi Banryuu no es sólo una "alabarda gigante", es también un ser con sentimientos y... bueno, no me mires así, ya sé, esa ni yo me la creo. Como yo no soy un youkai -sin ofender, pero ¡esos vagos! ehem, si...-, no poseo poderes especiales- soy un simple humano, y bien orgulloso que estoy de eso!-, y para mi oficio no es conveniente andar desarmado. De todas formas, tengo a mi Banryuuxita desde que tengo memoria, y bueno, un día hize un 'pacto' con ella, y cuando llegara a las 1000 cabezas de ningens y 1000 de youkai, obtendría poderes inimaginables... /

Souten frunció el ceño- /A ver, ahora me cuentas por qué hablas así de los youkai.../

/Hey! Dije que era sin ofender... bueno, la verdad es que, un youkai no necesita casi entrenar, ya que nace con poderes. En cambio, los humanos tenemos que soportar arduos entrenamientos y cosas agotadoras para apenas alcanzar el nivel de un youkai débil. Es completamente injusto, pero yo no podría estar más orgulloso de ser lo que soy./

Souten se sopló un mechón de la cara. Hace sólo un día no tenía que preocuparse por eso, porque su pelo era muy corto, y ahora, de tanto que le había crecido, había tenido que trenzárselo. Como su padre. Como su madre.

_Como Hiten y Manten._

No pudo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto.

Bankotsu la notó- /Que te ocurre/. Souten sacudió la cabeza... /no, nada... tengo algo de frío- que te parece si entramos/. Bankotsu la miró de arriba a abajo. Souten tenía una camisa sin mangas, y los brazos descubiertos. Sin darle mucha importancia, accedió, no sin antes asegurarse de que llevaba bien aferrada a su Banryuu.

/Bien Souten, yo te narré la historia de mi Banryuu unas buenas 3 veces- por qué no me dices algo de tu... cómo era? Raigeji... Raiki--- de tu arma U/

Ya adentro, Souten se escurrió un poco la punta de la trenza, que por la humedad sola se le había empapado, y empezó a contar/ Bueno, a ver... el **Raigekijin **ha estado en mi familia por generaciones. No me correspondía heredarla, ya que yo era la menor de los hermanos, y además; mujer. Pero debido a ciertas... circunstancias desesperadas, me pertenece a mí ahora.../

Bankotsu estaba algo sorprendido de que Souten le hubiera contado la historia sin desviarse ni irse por las ramas. Aunque luego, pensó//_Claro, esas cosas me pasan sólo a mi hehehe :P_ /. También se percató de que Souten no le estaba contando todo. Pero esos asuntos no le incumbían, ya que, él sólo había preguntado sobre _Raigekijin _para pasar el rato...

Un silencio muy incómodo se apoderó del pequeño templo.

Souten miraba por la ventana, el granizo no había parado todavía. Y no parecía querer hacerlo pronto. No le molestaba la compañía de Bankotsu, para nada. Pero hubiera preferido estar en su casa con Koryuu y ser una niña de nuevo. No tenía preocupaciones cuando lo era, podía hacer y decir lo que se le ocurriera...

...pero no iba a poder vengar a sus hermanos.

Bankotsu no se había dormido todavía, pero el sueño le estaba ganando poco a poco, y el ruido de la lluvia no ayudaba mucho. Bostezó, una, dos veces. Souten pareció despertar de su viaje por sus pensamientos, para ver cual era el problema de su acompañante, cual era su excusa para haber interrumpido un silencio que ya no era más molesto. Él solamente se limitó a mirarla con ojos soñolientos, y eso, como veces anteriores, le molestó bastante a la youkai.

/Cual es tu problema eh/

/Ahhhhh bostezo hum? Nunca te miraron porque si/

Souten le trató de encontrar algun doble sentido a la frase de Bankotsu, pero no pudo, y tuvo que decir/Ahhh bueno, pero es molesto /

/Y... Bankotsu... cuando termine la tormenta, a dónde vas a ir/

El pareció contemplar las posibles respuestas por algunos instantes- /Bueno, con mis hermanos, y después, a cazar a Inuyasha.../

Souten se sonrió ante la palabra cazar. De un humano hacia un hanyou sonaba algo bastante divertido, más si la receptora del mensaje era youkai... /Pero solo uno de los dos va a poder "terminarlo".../

/No te ofendas, si, pero espero ser yo.../

/hahaha, si, yo tmb espero ser yo./

Se miraron. Y así porque si, empezaron a reírse, como si fuera lo más divertido del mundo. Pero, para ellos, en ese momento, lo era.

/Bueno, lleguemos a un acuerdo/ sugirió Souten- /El que "caze" a Inuyasha, va a hacerlo en nombre propio, y en nombre del otro, hai/

/Me parece justo- hecho/

_Ninguno pensó que, después de todo, nadie iba a poder venzer al hanyou..._

Y se empezaron a reír de nuevo. Y sin ellos darse cuenta, el granizo comenzó a amainar...

Bankotsu en ese momento, hubiera dado lo que fuera por un pequeño trago de sake. Souten, en ese momento, hubiera dado lo que fuera por tener de vuelta a sus hermanos. Pero seguían riéndose. Hasta que el joven líder cayó en cuenta de que el clima había cedido, y, poniéndose de pie, con una mano aferrando a la Banryuu, le ofreció la otra a Souten para que ella también se parara. Souten la tomó con algo de recelo, pero ni bien se hubo parado no pudo vevitar sonrojarse un poquito.

/Te importaría devolverme mi mano/

/Ahhh si, gomen :P/

/Haha, no hay cuidado../

/_A quién le importa Shippou ahora? Creo que este tipo me cae mejor... _/ Pensó Souten con algo de pena.

Ya fuera del templo, se dieron las manos cordialmente, y se prepararon para partir, cada uno en la dirección que el destino les indicaba...

_Y aquí es donde nuestros caminos se separan._

_Un adiós, un saludo, un mañana._

"_Espero volverte a ver; igual yo!"_

_Pero yo se que de verdad es nuestro último camino juntos._

_Una sonrisa, una alegría... un futuro?_

_Aquí te dejo, vete por el mundo._

_Nuestras vidas, sé, no volverán a involucrarse._

_No tengo por qué por la noche esperarte._

_Así que vete ya, no me hagas despedirme._

_Llévate tus pasos, tu ilusión, no quiero oírte._

_Y aquí es donde nuestros caminos se separan._

_tu alma, para mí, es puerta cerrada._

_Borra tu huella, trunca tu ventana._

_No quiero saber qué me depara el mañana._

_Así que vete ya, no me hagas despedirte._

_Será mejor, no tengo que decirte_

_que voy a extrañarte, no importa lo poco que te haya conocido._

_Pero no te quedarás conmigo, _

_así que ya, nuestro tiempo que quede en el olvido_

_yo se que este, de verdad es nuestro último camino._

_Así que vete ya, no nos hagas despedirnos._

_Sería mejor no haberte conocido._

_Un adiós, un saludo, un mañana._

_Espero volverte a ver..._

_...espero volverte a ver?_

_Si._

_Adios! Espero volverte a ver..._

_Quizá la próxima vez, pueda elegir a quien querer... _

_Así que vayámonos, y despidámonos pronto._

_La próxima vez, yo sabré a quien querer. _

_Y aquí es donde nuestros caminos se separan._

_Adiós!... cuentas con alguien que.. te..._

/Uhh... Souten.../

/Hmmm? Y ahora que te pasa Bankotsu/

/Por qué me ves así/

/Uhh... no, no es nada/

/Bien, entonces, adiós/

/Adiós Bankotsu... espero volverte a ver.../

/Igual yo. Así podremos terminar la pelea que dejamos a medias./ Dijo Bankotsu con orgullo, mientras caminaba con el Banryuu al hombro, alejándose.

/Y voy a ganarte, te lo aseguro/ Dijo Souten sonriendo confiadamente, y alejándose también sin prisa, en la dirección opuesta al joven líder.

_Y aquí es donde nuestros caminos, que se juntaron sin querer, se separan._

_Un adiós, un saludo, un mañana._

"_Espero volverte a ver; igual yo!"_

_Pero yo se que de verdad este es nuestro último camino juntos._

_/Adiós Bankotsu... adiós./_


End file.
